


after the game

by parkersdrake



Series: the teenage years [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Mild Language, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersdrake/pseuds/parkersdrake
Summary: Nathan hates going to Sam’s basketball games, but they’re always worth it afterwards.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake
Series: the teenage years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	after the game

**Author's Note:**

> still getting into the swing of their personalities, so i apologize if theyre too ooc (:

To be quite honest, Nathan isn’t sure why he’s here.

He’s told Sam time and time again that he’ll never care about his older brother being on the basketball team. Watching a game isn’t that exciting when he could just as easily be doing something else with his time. Something he’d actually enjoy.

As much as he’d like that, Nathan promised Sam a few days prior that he’d go to the home game that Friday. Sam walked around the school all day in his uniform, looking as confident as he always did in the school colors. Despite Nathan’s dislike of the sport, it took everything in him not to drag Sam away and either blow him in a closet or kiss him senseless. As much as it embarrasses Nathan to think about, after games were usually much more fun for both of them than the game itself.

There’s a loud buzzer sounding overhead and the crowd around him is cheering loudly. He stands up and claps, confused for a minute before realising the game was over and their team won. Nathan easily catches Sam’s eyes and Sam sends a grin and a wink up at him before going back to celebrate with his teammates.

Nathan quickly grabs his things and heads to the car. Around a month or so ago, Sam begged so much that it annoyed their dad enough to let Sam take the test to get his license. Nathan didn’t have quite the same backbone against their dad as Sam did, so for the time being, he was content with letting his brother do all the driving.

Nathan doesn’t have to wait for long before Sam’s clambering into the driver’s seat with a wide grin. His eyes cast a quick glance around before he’s pulling Nathan into a quick kiss. Sam still reeks of sweat and grime– he must’ve skipped showering.

“You fucking stink,” Nathan complains, overexaggerating by pressing his face against where the window is slightly cracked open.

“And you’re a brat,” Sam replies, grinning. “I told Mom and Dad we’d be home a little bit later. Had to fib a little about taking you grab a bite afterwards.”

“What are we doing instead?” Nathan asks, giving Sam an innocent grin. Sam sees right through it and snorts.

“You’re terrible,” is all he says, already pulling out onto the road.

They head down to the pier where they spend most of their time when they’re not at home or school. Nathan’s staring down at the water with a big smile, smelling the calming scent of seawater through the open window. He can’t feel the breeze coming off of the water, but he knows by memory what it feels like.

“Did you have any fun?” Sam asks, turning off the car. The sound of waves fills the air, and Nathan relaxes further in his seat.

“It was alright,” Nathan admits. “Kinda hot to watch you running around and getting all sweaty.”

“See, there was a reason I skipped showering.” Sam’s smirk is wide and filthy. Nathan wants to simultaneously kiss it off and smack him. Luckily for Sam, he chooses the former.

Sam’s lips are drier than normal from all the licking he did during the game. Nathan can taste the salty tang of sweat still as he licks into Sam’s willing mouth. There’s hands on his hips as Nathan undoes his seatbelt so he can push himself onto Sam’s lap. Even through the thick material of his jeans, Sam’s hands are hot and tempting.

“What were you thinking of doing?” Nathan asks, pulling away slightly. Sam’s lips are red from all his kissing and nipping and Nathan wants to kiss him more.

“Just a blowjob? Fuck, your lips are so pretty.” Sam’s pulling him in for another kiss, and Nathan melts into it.

Nathan nearly falls head first into Sam’s chest when the driver’s seat suddenly goes flying back. Nathan’s snickering as Sam laughs and apologizes.

“Testy little thing,” he says, cupping Nathan’s cheek and running a finger along Nathan’s bottom lip.

“Me or the seat?” Nathan teases before popping Sam’s thumb into his mouth and giving it a light suck.

Sam’s pupils dilate more as he watches his younger brother. “Mostly you,” he manages after a minute. “Fuck, Nathan. C’mon.”

“So impatient,” Nathan tsks, sitting back. He jolts when the horn goes off. Sitting up, he glares at the offending object when he realised he unintentionally backed up into it.

“Damn, didn’t know you were that horny,” Sam says in between laughs.

Nathan rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling along. “Pain in the ass,” he mutters, undoing the front of Sam’s jeans. “One of these days, I’m just going to get out of the car and walk home.”

“You’d never.” There’s a hand in Nathan’s hair and he hates how easily he melts into the touch. “You enjoy this as much as I do.”

Nathan’s still muttering under his breath as he shifts back into the passenger seat for ease. Sam doesn’t have much else to say after that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
